


You Matter To Me

by Masculine_Man_Lover



Series: Lil' J And Ryan Snippets [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Depression, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masculine_Man_Lover/pseuds/Masculine_Man_Lover
Summary: Ryan prepares a lovely night for him and Jeremy but is caught off guard when the other man comes home distraught





	You Matter To Me

Videos were finished, house was clean, kitty cats fed with their favourite food and the Wi-Fi password was officially reset. Only thing left was the Thai food arriving before Jeremy got back and Ryan knew he and his boyfriend were guaranteed a perfect night of cuddles, kisses and surprise.  
  
Hearing a car door close Ryan jumped up off the couch and greeted the delivery man with a big full-toothed smile that could charm anyone as he paid for the food and brought it inside. Placing it on the table he lit a few magenta candles that smelled faintly of cranberries and sat back down excited for the night to come.  
  
About 10 minutes later Ryan heard the telltale sound of a key being turned at the front door and glanced back to see Jeremy angrily slam it shut before placing the keys down on the glass table next to the entrance which clanged loudly, making Ryan wince.  
  
"Bad day Lil' J?"  
  
Jeremy was in the process of taking off his boots and coat which he was beginning to struggle with. Ryan stood up and walked over to his boyfriend hoping to help him in some way but all he got was a hand pushing him back into the living room. His look of concern unobserved by Jeremy who was still stuck in the warm Winter coat.  
  
"Goddamn fucking garbage piece of shit clothes! I am a fully grown adult who can't even take off a coat without needing help."  
  
Ryan frowned thoughtfully before taking several steps forward to announce himself getting closer. Jeremy grew still and relented, refusing to meet the other's eyes out of shame and embarrassment.  
  
"Come on buddy, I got you. Deep breaths."  
  
Ryan successfully managed to rid his boyfriend of the Devil coat, hanging it up on the rack in the corner before making a few mock religious gestures toward it.  
  
"O vile creature of the depths, begone and never trouble sweet little Jeremy again. The power of Haywood compels thee."  
  
Turning around he heard the sound of retreating footsteps leading upstairs into the bedroom. Sighing, he began walking up and found Jeremy curled up on their king-size bed quietly sobbing into his hands.  
  
"Jeremy, sweetie. What's wrong? Come on, you can tell me.  
  
Jeremy felt Ryan sit next to him on the bed and moved up to put his head on the other man's lap, wiping his eyes with a tissue from their bedside table. Ryan started soothingly running his fingers over Jeremy's right ear and neck causing goosebumps to appear.  
  
"You know me Rye, I-I can't handle it when other people are mean and nasty to my friends. Normally I can just brush most things off but this really got to me."  
  
Ryan smiled affectionately, this man was just too impossibly good-hearted for his own good. He could feel Jeremy's breathing even out and was patiently waiting for him to finish what he was saying.  
  
"I was at this gas station, right? Needed to refill the car and get myself a little snack for the drive home. Anyway, I go to the counter to pay and this little punk, must've only been about 17 starts taunting me. Saying stuff like 'of course I'd get one of the fags from Achievement Hunter wanting gas' and shit like that."  
  
Ryan stopped his hand motions and instead held onto Jeremy's shoulder comfortingly. No matter what happened he would always be here to support his adorable goofball of a boyfriend.  
  
"And then he just starts ragging on you, MY boyfriend. Saying things like 'what would he ever want with a midget like you? Bet he's screwing some big muscle man as we speak.' I saw red for a second but decided to take the high road and walk out and of course he had to have the final word didn't he? 'You fucking fags don't matter you know? Especially not you.'"  
  
At this Jeremy became a sobbing mess again, clinging onto Ryan as though his life depended on it. Eventually he sat up and blew his nose, grimacing at the mess he'd made on Ryan's boxer shorts.  
  
"Rye, do I actually matter? Why do you care about me as much as you do? I must be so pathetic right now."  
  
Ryan cupped Jeremy's face in his hands and brought their foreheads together, letting each other's breath mingle between one another. He knew he needed this intimacy and was prepared to face any trial alongside him.  
  
"Honey, how can you ask me that? You matter in the way that you warm me up more than the sun, you matter more than water quenching my thirst in a barren desert. Everything you do is special and amazing and wonderful and every single day I get to wake up to the man I love more than anything else in the entire world. You matter to me Lil' J and that ain't ever gonna change."  
  
Jeremy's mouth opened slightly, eyes wide and disbelieving of what Ryan was saying but he could see the truth of it in the other man's eyes. He could feel it in every caress to his skin, every syllable he could hear, every gesture made without asking.  
  
"I love you so much Ryan. Thank you."  
  
Jeremy leaned in for a kiss and received the sweetest reciprocation of it he had ever experienced, an exchange that felt akin to two souls passing a life force between one another as a sign of true acceptance and love.  
  
"Can I tempt you with some potentially cold Thai food and an episode of Will and Grace downstairs?"  
  
Ryan quirked his eyebrows wearing the goofiest grin he could muster and Jeremy found it too infectious to not imitate. They both took hold of one another's hands and proceeded downstairs together to have a magical evening free from judgement, hate and ignorance. Only acceptance, love and understanding were welcome here and Jeremy had only a single thought in his mind before sitting down.  
  
_"I do matter after all."_  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
